


星瀑

by GirlWhoBuiltTheMars



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gallaghercest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars/pseuds/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars
Summary: 雨夜，在边境行星的一家酒吧的对话。





	星瀑

我请了那个男人一杯金汤力，没什么特别的理由。

 

他在打烊前半小时走进店门。个子不高，黑色皮革的外套被红雨灼烧得嘶嘶作响。他穿着结实耐用的帆布长裤，靴子上沾满泥土，戴着墨镜，头发花白，看起来和任何一个走私船长没有多大的区别。但上一次有走私船来到这个边境星球，已经是十几年前的事了。

店里仅剩的两名顾客把镍币留在桌面，慢吞吞地起身离开。他小口喝着酒，饶有兴趣的看着那两个卡洛里人发出低沉的叫唤声，伸长耳朵，在背后缓慢生长出一层半透明的硅质外壳。我把煤气灯的亮度调低，坐到他的对面。

“硅质外壳让他们可以方便地在红雨中移动，但泰伦人想在这种天气活下去，就得花上一整个小时穿上防护服。不然这种强酸性的降雨就会把你腐蚀得骨头都不剩。”

他没说话。戴着墨镜，我也看不出他的表情。过了一会儿他回答：“我搞不懂，有这个必要吗？我是说，举个伞不就够了。他妈的，我不明白为什么要搞得这么费事。他们应该进化出一个硅质伞，或者硅质雨衣，随便什么。”

我瞪大眼睛看向他，因为笑得太过激烈呛到啤酒，用力地咳嗽起来。而他似乎对我的反应十分满意——他一口将剩下的威士忌全部喝光，用随意的口气询问：“我原本不曾指望在这儿遇见泰伦人。你在这里待了多久？”

“十七年。”我迅速回答，惊异于自己竟然记得这么清楚。他摘下墨镜打量了我一眼，然后指了指吧台上的酒。

“要聊聊吗？”他问，“喝点什么，但别算在我的账上。你会发现我是个不错的闲聊对象。”

 

两个小时过去后，我发现加拉格先生说得没错。他尖酸刻薄，愤世嫉俗，但的确是个足够机灵的俏皮话大师，就好像让与他聊天的人捧腹大笑是他自带的天赋一样。我没有猜错，他的确是个走私船长，还是经验丰富的那类，至少他自己这么宣称。在二十一岁的时候他找到了第一份星际航船上的工作，虽然只是个仓库管理员——从那之后过去了三十年，他再也没有在任何一个星球上停留过超过两个星期的时间，只有一次例外。

我好奇地追问，但被他拿人马座β星云的电磁风，和一个老鼠，海豚与超级计算机的笑话敷衍了过去。

那实在是个绝妙的笑话，但我不是个容易放弃的人。或许他是个经验丰富的走私船长，而我二十多年的人生里有一多半都在这颗贫瘠得只有红土，红雨和背上背着硅壳的穴居小象的星球度过，但我是这家店的老板，而他在筋疲力尽的一天后，绝对喝不出我在他的威士忌里多兑了几份纯酒精。

在大约第四杯威士忌下肚后他的眼神终于开始迷离，迟缓地点起头来，两只眼睛里冒出有些吓人的红色血丝。我眼疾手快地将杯子拿到一边，防止他的鼻梁磕到杯口。

“你说你曾经为一个人停留过。”我循循善诱地说，“能讲讲她吗？”

“他。”他口齿不清地回答，“没什么可谈的。那家伙是个混蛋。傻逼，弱智。你是不是往酒里兑了东西？是Meth吗？”

“你想多了。”我说，“你只是喝醉了。在这种地方我们弄不到那些高价药物。但我以为——不，抱歉。我只是没想到他会是个男人。”

“啊。”他恍然大悟地说，“你以为这会是个爱情故事。”他握着杯子，沉思了一会儿，然后露出一个有些难看的微笑，“某种程度上也可以这么说。”

“某种程度上。”我充满怀疑地复述。

“我们……我们是亲兄弟。”他说，然后迟缓地露出有些吃惊的表情，像是无法相信自己说出了这句话。我抓住机会向他的杯子里又倒了半杯上好的威士忌进去。这瓶琼斯丹尼值这家酒馆半年的利润，但去他妈的，这是我在这颗星球上待了十七年后遇到的唯一一个同族。

“这也没什么吧。”我说，“虽然不太常见，但我记得几百年前银河联邦就撤销了婚姻限制，前两天这里一位老客还和它家里的金鱼结婚了，这年头还会有谁在乎？”

“不是这个。”他说，像是下定决心般又喝了一大口威士忌，“我们一向合不来——他是个白痴。但是个讨人喜欢的白痴。我也不知道为什么，但似乎人人都喜欢他，就连我也——我讨厌他，但同时也爱他爱得发狂。妈的，我绝不会在他面前说出这句话的。他会得意上一整天。一星期，一个月，他会得意到老死。有一次在仙女座的一个废弃人工卫星上我们的走私船引擎熄火了。我们以为会死在那儿，于是就开始疯狂做爱，我搞不懂那时候我脑子里在想些什么，可能是觉得比起在弹尽粮绝的飞船里窒息或者饿死宁可因为打空炮丧命吧，反正当时我们两个搞到最后都神志不清地晕过去了，在那之前我好像对他说了些什么类似的话。我爱你之类的。总之长话短说，一艘搜救船恰好经过把我们救了，我们不得不分出船上一大半的科迪安矿让他们闭嘴。而我弟那个傻逼在那之后一连几个月都在问我我那天晚上到底跟他说了什么。”

我盯着他的眼睛。他不情愿地补充：“我当然没告诉他。”

我很想追问一句为什么，但直觉告诉我他不会愿意解释。我想了想，转换话题询问：“但照你这么说，你是和你的弟弟一起做走私生意的？”

“曾经。”他说，“我们出生在一个殖民星球。和这儿挺像的，但云雾缭绕，不过也经常下雨。还很小的时候我们曾经说过要去看看地球的样子。我以为他早就忘了这句话，但后来有一天，我从货港回家的时候他对我说，他偷了一艘船，但他不会开。他想看地球的样子，但没有我不行。”

他发出一声嗤笑：“我想了一晚上，第二天早上我告诉他，收拾好行李，我们立刻就出发。总之我们一路一边做走私生意，一边攒钱，往银河系那边开。那段日子确实很美好，我们都还年轻，不怕死，也不知道什么是痛苦和失落。说实在话我那会儿不是醉着就是嗑高了，实在记不清都发生过什么。但就是在那段时间我赚够了一辈子也花不完的钱。一切都很好，直到我们到了地球。”

地球是什么样子？我想要问，我好奇得快要发疯。每个泰伦人都知道地球，太阳系的第三行星，我们的母星。但它几乎已经遥远得像是一个神话传说了。在几千或者几万年前自从第一批探索者离开地球，我们就从此散落在宇宙的各个角落，有人说地球是碧蓝色的，大气里的水分会凝结成白色的雾气，也有人说地球早已在核战争里毁灭，那里的大地一片死寂只有灰尘和废墟。但更多的人说地球只不过是一个谎言，我们的母星在几十万年前就已经被星系中恒星死去时的爆发吞噬，所谓的地球不过是泰伦人口耳相传，虚幻而美好的梦境。

“地球是真的。”像是猜到了我的想法，他缓慢地开口，甚至收敛了他语气里一直带着的讽刺和挖苦味道，“和传说里一样，苍蓝的海洋，翠绿的大陆，两极覆盖着冰盖，空气漂浮着大片的白色水雾。但我们没能见到其他的泰伦人。我们降落在一片峡谷，在河流末端，并入大海的地方我看到半个身体被埋进海滩的神像，它张开双臂，低下头看着海面，在它的头顶有鸟儿在筑巢。在那附近我们找到了一座图书馆的遗迹，据里面的记载所说，在几万年前，最后一批旅行者乘上星际航船离开了这颗即将死去的星球，再也没有回来过。”

“这不是真的。”我说，竭力克制着试图让语气显得平缓，“你是在骗我，你根本没有去过地球。这只是你现编的故事，你很会讲故事。”

他耸了耸肩：“信不信由你。”

我沉默了很久。在这期间，他倒光了那瓶琼斯丹尼里的最后一滴酒，并不请自来地试图在我的调酒柜里翻找青柠。他当然没能找到，这座边境星球没有植物生长。

“所以，你的弟弟留在了地球？”

他点了点头：“这是我们的梦想……不是吗？找到地球，在这里生活……我和他在海边的城市找到了一栋废弃的别墅，照着图书馆里的资料分辨树林里的果实和野兽。如果缺少什么东西，我们也可以乘船采买，但在地球生活的那些年，我们一次也没有离开过。因为实在用不着。我曾经真的相信我需要的就只有他一个，而他也一直相信只要有我在就足够了。”

“那么，为什么……”我有些艰难地开口询问，“他这么爱你，又这么相信你，为什么你还是会离开他？”

他眨了眨眼睛，看着酒杯中的冰块。

“……我不知道。”他说，“我想我始终不可能像他爱我那样去爱他，我做不到。而且……”

“而且？”

我抬起头看向他。他撇了撇嘴，像是下了很大的决心般开口提问：“你听说过柏雷德星系边境的星瀑吗？”

我抬起头，目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你在开玩笑。”过了很久，我结结巴巴地回答，“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“我不是。”他说，“实际上，我刚想起来了，那星瀑就在离这儿不到一光年的地方不是吗？一次跃迁的距离，十分钟，嗖，你就到了。”

“但那附近是整个柏雷德星系最大的恒星坟场！”我大声说，努力克制着不流下眼泪，“随时会有超新星爆炸，或者恒星坍缩，不稳定的引力场，还有剧烈的电磁风暴，没人可能安稳驶过那片航程，不可能的，而且引力场会干涉跃迁，无法预测出口坐标的空间折跃就是自杀，最好的结果也是勉强逃脱，但你还是会在那段空间消耗光所有的核动力燃料，在太空中无重力漂浮，直到饿死，渴死，制氧机停止运转，窒息身亡，或者被卷入附近行星的引力场变成一颗陨石坠毁在地面上。没有人……没有人可以活着看到那片星瀑。没有人——”

“——不是这样的。”他说，从皮夹克的内衬里掏出一张星图。我颤抖着伸出手，调出皮克林坟场的坐标。在一片橙红色的星云中，我看到一条狭长的通道。

“你在骗我——”我咬着牙说。

“你爱信不信。”他回答，“但顺着这条通道，就可以平安穿过这片危险航区。甚至也可以跃迁，虽然如果设错了坐标，就有可能被卷进电磁风暴。该死的太阳风吹爆了我的水循环系统制冷槽，我不得不迫降在一颗鸟不拉屎，一片红土的行星上修船。”

我没有说话。过了很久我小声地问：“星瀑。那片星瀑，像大家说的那么美吗？”

“这就是事情的有趣之处了。”他像是等待了很久这个问题，露出一个有些悲伤的微笑。

 

“它烂透了。”

 

他饮下最后一口威士忌，无奈地说：

“那根本称不上是瀑布。什么百万颗流星像明亮的水流般从眼前划过，都他妈是放屁——稀稀落落的，只有那么几颗星星，还不如我在地球上和我弟一起看过的流星雨壮观。”

“但人们都说——”

“人们都说它壮观得像是一片光的白幕。全是胡扯。”他摊开双手，歪着头，一副不可一世的架势，“唯一一个见过它的泰伦人就坐在你的面前。你信谁？这说起来真是十足好笑，我为了这事和我弟吵过无数次架。我记得我拿一根球拍把他几乎扇成脑震荡，而他拿着一杆枪说要崩了我，直到最后我实在受不了，开着船离开了地球……我他妈还记得那个傻逼蹲在沙滩边，一脸崩溃的看着我把船开走的样子。不过说实话，过去这么多年，也快忘了。但我就是为了这星瀑离开的，我花了十多年航行到地球，又花了快十年才看到这个星瀑——而它是个纯粹的垃圾。”

他笑着摊了摊手，露出自得的笑容：“但我看到它了，亲眼见过。”

我实在不知道说什么好。过了一会儿我才意识到我捏碎了手里的玻璃杯。尖锐的碎片穿透了我的手掌，红色的鲜血顺着掌心的纹路滴在了桌子上。我想问他这一切是否值得，但我已经知道他会怎样回答。

“你的弟弟。”我最终说，“你会想他吗？”

“偶尔会，尤其是在下雨天。”他回答，“你会做金汤力吗？那是我们小时候常喝的酒。”

 

第二天天气晴朗，这在这颗边境星球的雨季实属罕见。下午的时候我听到不远处传来一阵轰鸣，酒馆里的杯子开始在桌面上震荡，惹得几个客人伸长鼻子，发出不满的尖啸声。我透过窗户，看到一艘有些破旧的旧型号走私船喷出灰色的尾气，然后在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，消失在云雾中。

一个坐在吧台边的卡洛里人用长鼻子指向桌边的星图，和一个看起来有些破旧的核动力燃料罐。我笑了起来，告诉他这是昨晚来过的泰伦人留下的——他身上没有镍币，所以那这些来抵酒钱。没错，还有十分钟就要打烊了，今天提前关店。不满也没用，我才是这里的老板。

在最后一个卡洛里人一边抱怨一边离开后，我带上了店里最后一瓶琼斯丹尼。我离开这间酒馆，走过我父亲的坟墓，然后一路回到十七年前我们降落在这个星球时的那片荒野。父亲的飞船仍旧停泊在它当年坠落的那个位置。我用生疏的动作打开燃料盖，取出已经完全枯竭的燃料罐，然后把加拉格先生留下的那罐燃料换了进去。

“剩的不多。”他说，“只够开到最近的贸易行星。我还有一飞船的存货，这个就拿来顶酒钱吧。”

“你知道这一瓶琼斯丹尼至少值三百多罐全新的核动力燃料，是吧？”我皱着眉头说。

“当然了。”他无耻地笑了起来，“我可是个走私商啊。”

我打开飞船的大门，被红色的灰尘呛得不停咳嗽。AI系统向我的父亲问好，而我懒得纠正。走私船的船舱比我记忆里的样子逼仄上太多，我猜想这或许是因为我终于和我的父亲长得差不多高了。我用手掌擦拭着操控屏上的灰尘，将星图按进导航槽，用有些颤抖的声音轻声下令：

“目的地：柏雷德星系第十三星区，边界贸易行星桑德罗尔，现在起航。”

 

-END-


End file.
